Corrupted
by Kiki6
Summary: Katan angsts. Implied Katan x Rosiel, kind of a one sided yaoi maybe O.o chapter 3 now is up! ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Angel Sanctuary and its characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a short time =^.^= yeah so hi everybody, I'm new. Please tell me if I should continue this or not because I'm not sure. Anyway I hope you enjoy this! When brackets are used its Katan giving his two cents in, I'm sure you'll get it ^__^;;

Corrupted

(Darkness)

            I'm always in darkness when he is not here, blessing me with his beauty and light. And yet, I dread the moment he walks back into my life. He can't hurt me if he's not here you see, but I still hurt, no ache when he's not with me. My creator, my mentor, my master, my…love. Yes, I'm in love with him, the greatest of all the angels in heaven, Rosiel-sama. It is because I'm in love with him that I'm in this constant torture; he's not the same as he was before.

            Once he was so kind and gentle (he still is sometimes) but for reasons I do not know he was cursed and now he's slowly losing his mind. That's why he lashes out at me, hurting me, spilling my blood and bruising my flesh. Immediately after these beatings he apologizes and holds me (oh so close!), peppering kisses over my face all the while asking for my forgiveness. He needn't bother I already had forgiven him, how could I not?

            I don't think I'll ever forget the night he tried to force one of his horrid pills down my throat. I was standing in the old chapel we had been living in, waiting for his return (like I am now, where is he? Its been too long) when I suddenly sensed a presence behind me. I spun around, startled, into his waiting arms. He held my head in his slender hands and then he kissed me. It was predatory the way he crushed his lips to mine, bruising them. His tongue forced my mouth open and stroked my tongue once before shoving that damn pill down my throat. Choking, shocked, and scared, I pulled out of his grasp and coughed it up.

            I knew what those pills were for, I had seen him give them to some teenage drug addicts, and then later I had…seen the results. The only thing I could think of standing there with the pill in my hand was: why? Why was he doing this to me? Didn't he know that I would do anything for him anyway without that evil, little pill? Despair engulfed me and threatened to completely destroy me when he became angry with me for not swallowing the pill. He left then and didn't return to me for so long. The waiting had been terrible.

            It's terrible still, only a little worse now that Kyrie has joined our little group. I don't like her; she's a constant reminder that Rosiel-sama finds me replaceable. Also, she's very annoying, always throwing herself at Rosiel-sama, doesn't she have any shame? I suppose I'm just jealous, I can't help it. In all the years I've known him I have _never_ thrown myself at him like she does (not that I haven't wanted to), that would be disrespectful. I don't believe he really enjoys her presence either, except of course, when she's telling him how beautiful he is. I think he would put up with Lucifer himself if he flattered him regularly.

            Hmmm… do I sound just a bit bitter? I guess I am, all these years and the most passionate kiss I receive from him is when he's trying to make me his slave (even though I already am). But it doesn't matter, I'll wait for him, endure all the beatings, and relish in his kindness. As long as there is a chance of his shining light, I would gladly stay forever in this darkness.

I hear Kyrie's squeal of delight, some shuffling and then his sweet voice caresses my ears. He's back. Finally. I go to great him. Oh yes, he has returned, my light, my life. He turns and smiles at me holding out his arms. I eagerly go into his embrace. Even if his good humor fades within minutes, I can endure it, I always will…for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah so, I still don't own Angel Sanctuary. Thanks a lot to kaochan and Isabel for reviewing! ^_^ In this chapter Katan kind of gets beat up just to warn you. ^_^;; Hope you like it! ^___^ 

"Rosiel-sama, I'm so glad you have returned."

            His arms tightened around my waist as he lifted his face to mine (he looks so beautiful, oh God his lips…), placing a soft kiss on my right cheek. He pulled back and smiled at me (if only he could stay like this).

"I'm glad to be back, I've missed you-both of you."

Kyrie moved between us, giving Rosiel-sama a worshipful look. Shunned a little to the side, I regarded them both. Yes, I believe my suspicions of Rosiel-sama's feelings towards Kyrie were correct. He's pleased that she missed him and is overjoyed to see him (the feeling of a master to his pet dog?), but there's nothing in his expression that says she's the least bit important to him. How could she be when there are so many willing people to adore him? …How could I be?

 "Oh Rosiel-sama it feels like ages since you left! I've missed you so much!"

            He smiles and slips his arm around her waist and delivers another of his sweet kisses onto her cheek. She looks euphoric with happiness (I must have had the same look). He then stepped back and observes us both contentedly (…for now…).  

"Where did you go this time Rosiel-sama?" (I already know the answer)

"I went to see my sister."

            Kyrie glared at me (I can't blame her, I know what's going to happen) and then quietly slipped out of the room. Rosiel-sama was taking off his coat; I moved to help him and then hung it up. It was a new one, long, and made of black leather (I wonder if he got it from one of his pawns…). Swiftly I turned to him.

"Rosiel-sama…don't you think we should return to heaven now? Your sister is not a threat and…"

            I trailed off; he was silent (please don't let him be angry). He gave me a warning glance before striding into the hallway. I watched him for a moment before walking after him (maybe today he'll see reason). 

"Sir, please-"

            He came to a sudden stop, and glanced over his shoulder at me. His eyes blazed with insane fury (why must I always push him…?) He was still beautiful though (I think its impossible for him to be anything but beautiful), however, his eyes always scared me when he sunk into insanity. 'Eyes are the window to the soul' whoever said that was right, oh my poor Rosiel-sama!

"Enough Katan! I'm tired of your constant questioning!"

"But-"

            I was cut off as he slapped me hard across the face (and so it begins again…). The all to familiar sting coming to my cheek. Damn whoever did this to him!

"I said enough! How dare you be so disrespectful!"

            Another slap, this time on the other cheek. I stared meekly at his feet, not daring to look in his eyes. He held up is right hand, preparing to use his power on me. Suddenly I felt stabbing pains all over my body. The pain was excruciating. I fell to my knees, choking out cries of agony (…I can taste blood…). It felt like an eternity before he stopped his assault. I slumped forward, coughing up blood.

            I knelt there, shaking slightly and breathing with difficulty. Then tenderly his arms enveloped me. I cautiously raised my head to meet his gaze (such a gentle look; ah yes, this is the Rosiel-sama I know…and love) He softly brushed away a tear, only then did I realize that I was crying.

"Forgive me Katan, I know you mean well. But you must trust my judgment; I know what's best…I must deal with my sister before I return to heaven. It will only be a little while longer, I promise. Then we will once again grace the heavens with our presence. Will you trust me?"

            His eyes were so serene and concerned, I felt myself getting lost in them (amber, such a perfect color). His arms embracing me, holding me close against him. This was all the heaven I needed…for now.

"Yes of course Rosiel-sama. Please forgive me for upsetting you."

            He smiled lovingly at me and murmured something about; of course he'd forgive me. I was to caught up in my emotions and thoughts to pay attention to his words. After many a soft caress and sweet kiss, he stood up, pulling me along with him. 

"Tell me Katan, am I still as beautiful as when I shone in heaven?"

"Yes, Rosiel-sama. Your beauty has no rival."

            He laughed happily, enjoying my praise. Then giving me one last tender kiss, he walked away.  I stared after him, my heart full of anguish. Isn't there anyone who can help him? 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, writers block you see. ^_^;;  heh heh, yeah, this was kind of written for my own amusement. Katan encounters a- lol read and find out! ^_~ I apologize, this chapter is kind of short. Is this rating good as it is? Or should I step it up? Things might start getting a little nasty, might. I dunno. Tell me what you think! 

(It's cold.)

            I have been walking for some time now. I'm not sure where I am, somewhere in the city still, but I couldn't tell you where exactly. Rosiel-sama left again, just a few hours ago. He stayed for about a week (a week of bliss and a week of Hell) then he just left without a word (like always). Kyrie was sulking when I left and I assume she'll still be sulking when I get back. In a way I suppose I'm also sulking, no I think I'm just depressed-and worried. But that isn't anything new; ever since Rosiel-sama was bound to this world I've felt nothing but these two emotions. The pattern only broken recently by the occasional contentment I receive from being with Rosiel-sama. 

            Rosiel-sama…there must be some way to help him, to get him back to how he was before. Or maybe there is no way and the Rosiel-sama I love lives only in my memory now. 

            Have you ever walked around a city during the night? It isn't very pleasant, at least not in this section of the city. There are homeless people scattered here and there and-

"Hey there good looking, wanna have a good time?"

            Prostitutes. I've passed two street corners and encountered eight prostitutes already. If only order could be brought back to heaven then we could do something to help this world. 

"No thank you, miss."

"Are you sure? You look kinda lonely to me…"

(Is it really that obvious?)

"…I'm sure."

"Fine, but if you change your mind…"

            She gave me a suggestive wink as I walked away. How could she sell herself like that? How could she allow men to use her…like…that…(sound familiar?) I'm like that girl. I allow Rosiel-sama to use me; my payment is his smile. God. I suddenly feel so…dirty. When did this happen? How did I become this metaphorical whore?

(…)

            …I…I can't go back. I won't. Not until I find someone who can help me…and Rosiel-sama…Where do I start? Who can I turn to? Oh God…God? Heaven! I'll start my search there. Surely someone there must know how to save Rosiel-sama; or if it is even possible. 

(It is decided then, I shall go to heaven and begin my search…Rosiel-sama, please, forgive me…) 


End file.
